


Perfectly, unperfect

by BeautifulHistory



Series: You are my home - AL&AW [1]
Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Ann Walker - Freeform, Anne Lister - Freeform, Broken Bones, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Lovers, beaten up, loving you always
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 14:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulHistory/pseuds/BeautifulHistory
Summary: 1000 Word, one shot.Anne gets beaten up, what happenes when she turns up at Miss. Walkers, bloodied up and bruised?Will Ann Walker be able to find out what really happened? Or will it be the mystery of the night?





	Perfectly, unperfect

She was black and blue, Anne could feel the small stones sticking to the side of her face as she groaned with each kick, each punch and each blow that came to her back and stomach and face. When the man had originally came up from behind her and pushed her to the ground, she stood up, she fought back but now? She had gotten past fighting back, she was weak and faint and her whole face was bloodied up.****

“Ann…” she whispered quietly so only the Gods could hear her.

The man refused to say anything but he was perfectly happy to beat up a woman, who couldn’t do a thing about it. As the man went to leave, he spat next to her before telling her in no uncertain terms to “Leave Miss. Walker be. I’ve told you once and I’m telling you again. Keep away from her, you are wrong in every way.”

“Says you, who’s just beaten me up.” Anne croaked.

The man grabbed the back of Anne’s hair, pulling her head up “Next time, you’ll be much worse off. This isn’t about Miss. Walker. This about you and your oddity.”

The man bashed Anne’s head back on the ground, knocking her unconscious.

When Anne came too, it was night fall and she knew that Ann would be worrying, she promised to spend the night and she was maybe two hours later than she had promised, but she was sure Ann would be understanding when she would see the state she was in.

Ann carefully and slowly stood up, groaning in pain. She picked her hat up that had fallen to the ground and put it atop her head, she brushed herself off, making sure all the gravel, sticks and leaves were no longer stuck to her and she began the short walk towards Miss. Walker’s home.

Every step seemed more painful than the last, she held onto the wall to keep herself steady and she was positive she had a broken rib, maybe even two broken ribs. She just held her side hoping that would keep the pain down until she got to Anns.

Ann was already waiting for her outside, as soon as she saw the stumbling figure walking towards her, she ran almost flying to her lover “ANNE!” Anne grabbed Ann’s face, holding her tight.

Anne winced as her lover held her face.

“Did that hurt?”

“No… just sort of ached.”

“It hurt. Let’s get you inside, c’mon.” Ann smiled, putting an arm around her gently and helping her into the house.

Anne’s nose was dripping blood and the rest of her face was just as bloodied up and bruised as you could imagine, she just collapsed onto the bed after Ann had finally convinced her that she would be better off in bed than not.

Ann brought up a bowl of warm water and a cloth, after she had helped to take down Anne’s hair and to help her undress into her night clothes. Ann sat mermaid-tailed on the bed. As Ann began to dab slowly at Anne’s bloodied and bruised face she frowned, concern showing.

“I’m fine - Oh -”

“You’re not fine. That hurt you and I’m barely touching you.” Ann replied, becoming increasingly concerned with her girlfriend.

“What happened?”

Anne just shook her head.

“Okay -” Ann rinsed out the cloth, and she helped Anne pull down her night top over her shoulders so she could tend to the wounds on her back and shoulders. “Then who did this to you?”

Anne Lister just completely dismissed the question and inhaled sharply, clenching the bed sheets in the palm of her hands.

Ann was becoming more and more irritated, she knew Anne was stubborn but this, this was stupidity. “For goodness sake! Anne Katheline Lister, this is serious!”

“What? What do you want me to say?” Anne tried to turn around quickly as she spoke, but it just hurt her back and ribs even more “OW! For God’s sake!”

“Anne! Please, talk to me…This isn’t something you can just ignore darling.”

“Isn’t it?” Anne questioned, her whole body began to tremble as she lay down slowly and Ann put the bowl of water with the cloth on a table in the corner.

Ann lay next to her, pulling the covers over them and stroking the side of her loves face “Anne?”

“I know I’m unusual and different and people find that an oddity that I’m okay with this, that this is my normal. I hear the whispers and the awful things they say about me. Ann you know I do, you know how I have just learnt to ignore it but I didn’t think being myself would ever cause this to happen…” Anne let her emotions go, letting the tears roll down her face, and off the end of her swollen nose.

“That’s what happened? That’s why they did this?”

“Yes? Am I really so wrong?”

“Oh my darling Anne…” Ann ran her fingers through the long brown hair of her girlfriend and cupped her face gently, Ann gave her a small but long kiss on her forehead before pulling away “There is nothing in the world that is wrong with you, you are perfect in every single way. I love you Anne, and to me you are my light to everything.”

Anne just broke down, crying into Anne’s arms “I’m not as strong as everyone thinks I am.”

“That’s okay, you don’t have to be, you never have to change for anyone okay. You’re going to be alright, I promise you.”

Anne just nodded, and she slowly and quietly soon fell asleep in the blondes arms and Ann, well she was going to find out who it was that hurt Anne to this extent. The brutality that went with Anne’s broken body was pure hatred. Ann just couldn’t understand how anyone could ever hate Anne Lister because to her, Anne was perfect. Just simply beautifully perfect, in every single un-perfect way.


End file.
